School, or When Sabrina ruined Puck's life
by blueberry rag muffin
Summary: When Puck and Uncle Jake visit the rest of the Grimms, they all have to go to school. At school, Sabrina acidentally spreads a rumor about Puck, and ruins his life. She aslso meets some new friends, but ends up in a fight that could get her expelled... Rated T because of cussing and fighting.
1. Chapter 1

** Sabrina accidentally ruins Puck**

** Chapter 1**

**I don't own Sisters Grimm. No matter how much I would love to. Seriously GIVE ME THOSE RIGHTS!**

Sabrina was depressed. She hadn't seen Puck or her Uncle in forever! She hadn't even talked to them in two weeks. While it was great that they were traveling the globe, she felt very selfish to think that she missed them with all of her heart and wanted them back in Ferryport.

After about an hour, Sabrina decided that she should call them. It didn't occur to her that they were probably in a place where they would be asleep. But she didn't ever know where they were unless she did call. They had been in China the last time she had called, and before that, they were in Italy.

The phone rang three times, and Sabrina was about to lose hope. But on the fourth ring, Uncle Jake picked up the phone. Sabrina almost cheered.

"Sabrina? Do you know what time it is here?"

"No, actually, I don't. You guys never call, and I just want to talk to you! I really miss you guys! Seriously."

"Well, do you want to talk to Puck? I'm really tired."

"Yes. Put Puck on."

"Hello? Grimm? It's really late. Don't worry, I wasn't asleep. Your uncle showed me this thing called coffee! I've been up all night… for three weeks… yeah, I don't think your uncle will let me drink that stuff anymore. Heh, heh…"

"Puck… never mind. Where are you guys? I miss you."

There was a pause for a minute. It sounded like Puck was asking uncle Jake something… but she couldn't exactly hear him, so Sabrina was stuck waiting until he decided to get back on the phone again.

"Well, Grimm, we were going to surprise you guys, but your uncle told me that I could tell you. We're over the Atlantic Ocean, on our way to New York. In a few hours, we're going to be there!"

Sabrina was so excited that she almost screamed. They were coming? WOOHOO!

"Wow, guys! Love you, see ya latter, bye!"

She clicked the phone and rushed downstairs.

"MOM, DAD, DAPHNE, GRANNY RELDA, EVERYONE ELSE!"

Sabrina screamed. When everyone had met in the living room to see what Sabrina was screaming about, they looked at her with amazement. She was smiling! She hadn't smiled since Puck and Jake had left! Whatever it was, no matter what it was, it had to be great. It had been such a drag watching the girl mope around the house for five months.

"Guess what? I just called Puck and Jake, and THEY ARE COMING TO VISIT!"

She screamed. Everyone sighed.

"Who cares? Why did that make you all happy again? I mean, sis, not that it's a bad thing that you're happy, but… it's just Puck. Why does that matter…. Unless… YOU LOVE PUCK! THAT'S WHY YOU WERE SO SAD WHEN HE WAS GONE!"

Daphne had a mini freak out while Sabrina stared at her sister awkwardly.

"Daphne, calm down!"

Sabrina screamed at her. For the next few hours, Sabrina waited in her room, watching for their car to pull into the driveway. Where were they? Just when Sabrina was going to give up on her search, a black Subaru pulled in. She screamed in satisfaction and ran down the stairs to open the door for her uncle and Puck

"Uncle Jake! Puck! You guys are back! How long are you staying?"

She asked. "Well, as long as we can, really. I want to stay for a while, but there are so many things to do… I may leave Puck with you guys, though. He discovered coffee, and… I can't really keep up with him anymore."

Though Jake only wanted to sleep, he gave a little laugh and went inside. Sabrina went outside to help Puck with the luggage and things that they found on their studies. When she got to the rented car, Sabrina smiled at the blonde boy.

"Hey, Puck. How was your trip around the globe? Miss me?"

"You wish, ugly. I have twenty girlfriends now. You are nothing. I just want to call all of them now… Amy, Betty, Samantha, Felicity, Loren, Jammie, Lily…"

He made up fake girlfriend names for a while. Puck was really trying to make Sabrina jealous, but instead he ended up making her think that he really had twenty girlfriends. And that made her mad.

"Puck! You jerk! I hate you! I waited all of this time for you to come back, and then you come back with twenty girlfriends!"

The fairy blushed in embarrassment. "Grimm… I was joking. Really, I never even had a chance to talk with girls."

Sabrina cooled off quickly and apologized for freaking out. They shrugged off the memory of that moment, and walked inside.

"What took you so long? Were you guys making out or something?"

Daphne asked. Sabrina and Puck glared at the girl, who giggled and ran away screaming with Red.

"Welcome back, Puck. I hope you stay for more than a few days…"

Granny Relda greeted him. After that, it was business as usual in Ferryport landing, if that was even possible. Sabrina laughed at the thought of 'Business as usual' in her crazy town.

At about 9 o clock, after the strange dinner of strawberry soup and ketchup sandwiches, Granny Relda grabbed the children and dragged them into the living room.

"The school was just reopened. I want you all to go tomorrow. No buts… I want you all to be educated."

The children all groaned, but it was clear that the old woman would not budged on the subject. So against their wants, they all went upstairs and changed in pajamas.

**Oh, no! A really horrible attempt at a cliff hanger! What's going to happen to them tomorrow? I don't know! I'm just watching Sleepless in Seattle! So… review. **


	2. Chapter 2: School sucks

** Sabrina ruins Puck, Chapter 2**

** Well, I'm back! I decided to come and make a second chapter for this! No reviews so far, but since I just uploaded this, that is expected. The first person who reviews gets a glittercorn! Okay, not really. But I really do want people to review, so the first five people who review get to name Sabrina's friends**

** Anyways, I do not own Sisters Grimm, but I do own this story. So don't go trying to steal it! ;)**

Sabrina was excited and afraid of the school. She was excited because she still wanted to meet some new friends. She was afraid because everyone remembered what had happened to the last school… The memory was both hilarious and horrible. But she wanted to keep an open mind…

Daphne couldn't wait for the first day of school. She wanted to re meet her old friends and then meet some new ones. Don't get her wrong, Red was great, but Daphne really wanted some new friends other than Red and her Sister…

Puck hated the very thought of school. Especially since there would be none of the excitement of last time… only boring, everyday school. He knew, though, without a doubt, that he would be the most popular person in the entire school. How very wrong he was…

Red was afraid of school. She wanted to just stay at home with Daphne, not meet a ton of new people. What if she was teased? What if people thought she was a freak? And what if… her worries were all over the place on the ride to school.

"Well, Leiblings, I'll pick you all up later, I love you! And Sabrina, Puck, don't get in trouble. I'm SERIOUS."

Granny told them, dropping them off. The two older children rolled their eyes and said "Yeah, yeah." The younger two actually stayed around to say their goodbyes. But in the end, all of them were in the gym, being bored and waiting for school.

"Welcome, students! I know that all of you are a bit behind on your learning thanks to the… um… mishap concerning the school, but we are going to fix that in this school year. Now, go through that door there and pick up your schedules, and then proceed to go to your locker and then your classes. If you are caught ditching, you will earn three hours detention."

Principal Hamelin announced. Sabrina, along with the other couple hundred children in the gym, said "Yes Sir," and went to get their schedules. Sabrina and Puck went up to the stand at about the same time.

"Name?"

Asked a burly man who was handing out the schedules.

"Sabrina Grimm."

"Robin Goodfellow."

He gave them the schedules, and they went to compare them with each other. Sabrina and Puck had first, third, fourth, seventh, and eight period together. Not as much as last year, but still WAY too many for Sabrina's taste.

"Great. Even at school, I'll still be seeing you for most of my day."

Sabrina teased Puck. He retaliated by telling her, "Oh yeah, and my day is just going to be a bundle of joy. You think seeing me all day will be tough? I have to see your ugly face all day."

She glared, but was inwardly laughing. She had missed teasing Puck. And truth be told, she missed him teasing her, too.

"Well, let's go. No use getting in trouble on the first day…" Sabrina told the fairy. And then, to herself, she thought 'Well, I won't, anyways. You're bound to…'

They went to their lockers. To Sabrina's relief, the lockers were in totally different places from one another. But they ended up sitting only one spot away from each other in English, which was both of their first periods.

The teacher, Mrs. Candie, was just her name. An annoyingly sweet lady who got on Sabrina's last nerve in the first few minutes of their class. Puck too was totally annoyed with the woman, but they were both forced to suck up her annoyingly high pitched voice.

"Welcome to English 2, class! I hope that all of you like it, but I have to say it isn't the most popular class. We read The Midsummer's Night Dream first thing, and I don't think it's a big hit with the kids. Puck isn't exactly a fan favorite… But that doesn't matter much. Today is not the day that we start reading, today is the day that we introduce ourselves!"

Sabrina glanced over to Puck, AKA Robin. She was sure that he was about to fly out of his chair and attack the lady. She had insulted him, after all. But the boy was only staring at her with a bored look on his face. She wondered about it for a minute, but the reason for his boredom was soon revealed.

"OWW! Who… put this tack in my chair? I want to get us off on a good start! I haven't said anything to upset any of you, have I? Unless one of you loves Shakespeare that is…"

She smoothed out her dress while Sabrina glared at Puck. He grinned at her mischievously, and she rolled her eyes, turning back to the fake blonde teacher. She proceeded to make all of them introduce themselves in a fashion that reminded Sabrina of Pre-school. When the class ended, she let out a sigh of relief, and went over to Puck.

"What a bad teacher, huh? I don't know if I can take a year of that voice…"

"She made an enemy of me, today. The Trickster King is NOT insulted!"

He announced a bit too loudly. Passersby looked at him with weird faces and called him names. Sabrina hoped that the egomaniac Puck hadn't heard them… it would only put him into a worse mood. She was also a bit glad that she wouldn't know anyone in the next class… which was Science. She said goodbye to "Robin" and ran off.

Her science teacher was a weird teacher, but Sabrina could tell that she was the best. Her name was Miss Goldman.

**Well… that's my second chapter! I hope you like. I cut it off before the third period because I'm planning to make something big happen in it. I also might cut over to Daphne in a couple of chapters, but I don't really care. Anyways, I can't write the next chapter without people reviewing with the names! I need to make Sabrina's friends soon! Anyways, R&R! I'm having run with this. **


	3. Chapter 3: Third Period

** Sabrina Ruins Puck, chapter 3**

** Well, I have to admit, I really love this story. I thought I might not… but seriously. Anyways, I own this story, which I am proud to do. But I don't own Sisters Grimm, so… yeah. I guess I got that out of the way now. **

** Oah Ehm Ghee: Thanks for the review. I really should have done something different with the second chapter, but hey… Anyways, thank you so much for the review. What do you want the name of Sabrina's friend to be? **

** Crazylame1: Thank you! What do you want the name so Sabrina's friend to be?**

** Thefinnyfreak: Thank you so much for your review! Also, thank you for writing the name of Sabrina's friend… Wesley. I love the Princess Bride, too. Also, don't worry. I've never been much for Puckabrina all the way through, either. I mean, don't get me wrong, I LOVE Puckabrina, but there needs to be some different stuff, too. **

The bell rang on second period and Sabrina ran off to her next class- Spanish. She was surprised that Puck was even taking the class, but on his schedule, he also had third period Spanish. Before she walked in, Puck ran up to her, out of breath, and looking sad.

"Sabrina, everyone keeps calling me a freak."

He told her. Sabrina raised her eyebrows. She, along with Puck, had thought that he would be super popular.

"Why? Did you say something about being the Trickster King? Because you have to remember…"

He cut her off. "No! I just knew everything about Shakespeare when the teacher asked. I'm taking theater… Did you know that this school is a bit obsessed with a Midsummers Night Dream? We're reading it in English, and the school is putting on a Midsummers Night Dream for a school play! Anyways… Everyone is just being a jerk. Calling me a nerd and a freak..."

Sabrina awkwardly patted Puck on the shoulder.

"There… there, Puck. I'm sure you'll embarrass me in some way in Spanish, so you'll make some friends there, right?"

Puck laughed. They continued on to Spanish.

"Hola, class, and welcome to Spanish!"

A big man with a bushy mustache introduced himself.

"Mi nombre es Mr. Jones. For those who don't know, that means my name is Mr. Jones."

The class murmured "Hola." in return. For about thirty minutes, the class went as usual, but when Mr. Jones was called down to the office to check on something, the class erupted in pandemonium.

"TOTAL LAWLESSNESS!"

Puck yelled. They yelled and goofed around. Sabrina used the time to look around at the members of the class. Sabrina recognized a few people from last time, but the town had swelled in population since then. The only people that she knew well were Puck and… Bella. Ugh. Seeing the stupid traitor made her sick.

"Frog girl."

Sabrina said, passing by Bella. The blonde girl looked at her with a glare.

"Grimm."

"Why did you come back? I didn't know that monsters had to go to school. And why speak Spanish when you can already speak lies very well?"

"Shut up, Sabrina!"

Puck yelled across the room, where he had been talking to a group of other students. All eyes were on Sabrina and Bella. Even mortals who had no idea about the War, or why Sabrina called her frog girl, or monster, were watching with a weird look.

"Chick fight!"

Yelled a rude looking boy. Both girls ignored him, looking at each other with looks of hatred. "Why don't you go back to your Scarlet Hand? With Toby and Natalie? Cause you aren't wanted here." Sabrina sneered.

"You'd better be glad that there are mortals around, Grimm. Otherwise… you would be so dead right now."

Bella hissed/whispered. Sabrina balled her fists and took a swing at Bella. She ducked just in time, but the second punch connected. The fight was then on. The fight lasted until Puck and Mr. Jones pulled them apart.

"Young ladies! Do you know how much trouble you are in? Go to the principal's office!"

The girls glared at each other, but continued on to the Principal's office. Sabrina had thought that it would be Puck getting in trouble on the first day of school, not her. As she thought this, they arrived at the office. She had to wait for the Principal for a while, so she had some time to look around. Bella was sitting as far away as she could from Sabrina. About halfway in between the two girls, there was a nerdy boy with purple hair. Other than that, he seemed the perfect picture of a nerd.

The kid was wearing a plaid button-down shirt, corduroy pants, glasses, and loafers. If it weren't for his hair, the kid would have been the perfect example of a nerd.

Noticing her staring at him, the kid glanced up.

"So, why are you here?"

He asked. Sabrina put on a bored face, mimicking the one that the nerd had. "Got in a fight. What about you? Are you down here to accept an award or something?"

The boy rolled his eyes. "Is that because of the way I'm dressed? I'm not as much of a nerd as you all seem to think. Anyways, I'm here because apparently, this school has a policy against unnatural hair colors. Apparently, my dye isn't appropriate."

Sabrina shrugged. "Well, my name is Sabrina, what's yours?"

"Wesley."

He answered. Sabrina looked at him sideways. Wesley… wasn't that the name from A Princess Bride? They had watched that movie a few weeks ago with Granny. It wasn't supposed to be real, but she had to ask.

"Are you like… the Wesley from a Princess Bride? Are you an Everafter?"

Wesley narrowed his eyes at her.

"Um… well, I don't know what an Everafter is, and since I don't, I'm guessing that I'm not one. But my parents do love A Princess Bride… they named me after one of the characters."

Sabrina let out a sigh of relief. She did _not _want to be friends with another Everafter.

Sabrina and Wesley talked until the bell letting the other students out of third period rang. The principal walked out and gave them a bored look.

"Well, you three. Since it is the first day, and I don't want you to miss anything. As long as you don't get in more trouble, you all are off the hook for today."

Sabrina and Wesley cheered, but Bella only gave a nod. They all went to their fourth period class. Sabrina meet Puck before going into Math.

"I got off the hook. First day of school and all. But anyways, I can't believe I did that! I got in a dumb fight!"

Puck grinned. "I must be influencing you!"

After rolling her eyes, Sabrina told Puck about Wesley. He thought that he seemed like a huge dork, but kept it to himself.

**Well, that's my third chappie! Love? Hate? Tell me in the reviews! I'll see you later! **


	4. Chapter 4: Danielle

** Sabrina ruins Puck, chapter 4**

** Well… I guess I have to say this again. I don't own the Sisters Grimm. I mean, I would like to. But, since I'm not Michal Buckley, I do not own it. Really. For real. **

** Noodles21: Thank you for the review. Sabrina really did walk into that… yep. Anyways, I have some… plans for Wesley. You'll see what he knows. (MWAHAHAHAHA!) Also, you can name a character. **

** Oah Ehm Ghee: Thank you for deciding what to name it, and for the detailed description of her. I'll try to remember all of the traits, but if I mess one up, don't kill me. (LOL) Anyways, thanks for the review, and for the character. **

Math class could only be described as boring. There were no fights, no new friends for either Puck or Sabrina, and basically, the teacher introduced herself and talked about what they could expect for the year. Sabrina tried to pay attention, but failed at doing so. Puck didn't even try.

Fifth period was one of the ones that Sabrina did not have to see Puck in. She had Orchestra, where she would be playing the Violin. After waving goodbye to Puck, she walked down the hall to the elective hallway, and went in. On the way there, she passed Wesley.

"Hey, Wesley. Are you in Orchestra? I'm playing the Violin."

"Nope. I'm in art, but I'll see you on the way to class every day. Anyways, why violin? You don't seem like the kind of girl who would play one of those…"

"Oh, you know… I didn't want to choose band, since that's what everyone is doing. I have no talent in art, and if you put me on a stage, I would make a huge fool of myself. Orchestra was all that's left. Anyways, do you want to sit with me and Puck at lunch today?"

"Yeah, sure. I don't have anyone else to sit with, anyways."

They said goodbye to each other and started walking off. Sabrina gave a quick grin in his direction, and went in. The room was painted black, and there were a bunch of music stands and chairs, but only a few weren't filled. They weren't divided by instrument yet, the children didn't have any of their instruments, anyways. They just sat, waiting for the teacher.

After looking for a seat that wasn't next to anybody, and failing, Sabrina sat down next to a tall, skinny girl in an oversized black shirt and skinny jeans. She had tan skin and black hair. Sabrina only hoped that the girl would ignore her and leave her alone. No such luck.

"Hey. My name is Danielle. What's yours?"

"Sabrina Grimm. What instrument do you play?"

"The viola. My whole family plays it, so I decided that I should, too. Why are you taking Orchestra?"

"Eh, I had no other class that I wanted to take. I thought it might be interesting… Have you seen the teacher?"

"Nope. Will you keep watch for me? I want to read on my phone… but earlier today I got caught under my desk. If you see her coming, elbow me."

Sabrina nodded. She didn't really feel like helping the girl, but what could she do? Make another enemy? And risk being sent to the principal's office again? No thank you… Danielle pulled out her phone and pulled up some book called "Harry Potter." She read until Sabrina saw an adult coming and elbowed her in the side. Quickly putting her phone away, Danielle pretended that she had been paying attention the entire time.

The person who walked in looked very strange. She was shorter than Sabrina, taller than Danielle, with gray hair that frizzed out in every direction, much like Mr. Canis', but longer. She was slightly chubby, with clothes on that looked about twenty years out of fashion. She was holding about thirty books of music notes. Sabrina groaned. This was going to be a strange year…

"Well, then, students! I suppose that you all have gotten to know yourselves… Well, cut the chatter. Go to your cubbies, I've already stashed the instruments."

The class met her with a confused glance.

"Um, Miss… We don't know the combinations."

The teacher nodded. She reached into her pocket and gave each child in the class a combination for a locker. Sabrina went to locker 331, and got out her violin. To her surprise, the girl from earlier, Danielle had the locker next to hers.

"Well, hi there, locker neighbor!"

Danielle exclaimed cheerfully. Sabrina nodded, and went back to her seat, holding the violin awkwardly.

"Well, class, today I will hand out the text books and learn everyone's name. So… sit tight while I pass these out. Write your name in them, I won't give you another if the fate of the word depended on it! But that's because if the fate of the world was in question, I would be in my house, chugging root beer. But that's beside the point."

The lady passed out textbooks, and in red pen, Sabrina scrawled "Property of Sabrina Grimm. If found, return to her." She looked beside her at what Danielle had written. In a sharpie, the girl had written "Danielle Abernathy" in all caps. Under it, she drew anime animals- turtles, monkeys, and pandas. When Danielle saw that Sabrina was watching her draw, she looked up.

"Wow… those were pretty good drawings. I have no talent in art…"

"Eh, I draw them all the time. My three favorite animals are turtles, pandas, and monkeys, so I draw them all of the time."

The teacher caught them whispering, and glared.

"I'm sorry Miss… what is your name?"

The teacher's eyes widened in surprise. She rushed to the blackboard, with surprising speed considering that she couldn't have been in amazing shape, and plus, she was wearing a pencil skirt. She scrawled "MISS FLAMINCO" on the board. A couple of kids choked back their laughter. Miss Flaminco was a total klutz, and she knocked down three chairs on her way to the board.

"Well, then, students. I've introduced myself, so I think that I should hear all of your names! Tell me… starting with… you."

She pointed to a kid who had decided to sit in the first seat in the front row. "Randy Burkes."

The boy answered timidly. She moved down the line, until she got to Sabrina.

"Sabrina Grimm."

That was like all of the others. But what Danielle decided to do was well, not. "My name is Danielle Abernathy. I draw anime for three bucks a drawing."

The teacher glared her down until she sat. Sabrina laughed inwardly at her, as did the rest of the class. They did this until the bell rang, going over the names again and again. Sabrina hated it.

The next class was lunch. On the way out the door, Sabrina looked back at Danielle.

"Oh, by the way. If you don't have anyone else to sit with at lunch, a few of my friends and I were going to sit there… Wanna sit with us?"

"Sure… but can we sit in my usual spot? I sat in it last year, and it's better than a dumb old table. As long as we don't get caught."

Sabrina thought it over. It didn't take long before she told Danielle that she would, and she, Puck, and Wesley would be waiting for her at the entrance to the cafeteria.

**WELL? I hope you all liked that chapter. Thanks to Oah Ehm Ghee for the inspiration for Danielle. She's a cool character, and I'm having fun with her. **


	5. Chapter 5: Lunch

Sabrina ruins Puck's life, chapter 5

I just made the fourth chapter, so no new reviews. Anyways, the whole, Sabrina ruins Puck's life thing? It starts here. In this chapter. And I don't own Sisters Grimm. I guess I had to put that out there again… maybe I should have just put it in the summary. Anyways, with no further ado, here is the fifth chapter!

After Sabrina went to her locker to put away her books, she went off to the cafeteria. The smell of grilled cheese was in the air. Before her parents had been kidnapped, Sabrina had hated grilled cheese. Now, it smelled like the best thing in the world. Granny Relda's cooking would do that to you…

She bought her lunch, and looked around for Puck, Wesley, and Danielle. The first person she spotted was Wesley. It was hard to miss his purple hair. She went over to him.

"Hey, Wesley. Do you know Danielle Abernathy? We're sitting in a secret location with her today."

She laughed a bit, missing the slight glare from Wesley. He knew Danielle… just not in a good way. But he wouldn't ruin Sabrina's day with explanations of the weirder kind, so he decided to suck it up, and punch the lights out of Danielle if she didn't, too.

So the two teens walked around, looking for the others. Sabrina spotted Danielle by the door, but decided to go to her after they had found Puck. It might help to have the whole group sit together. Wesley agreed with her, but for a different reason altogether. The less time he spent with her, the less Sabrina might find out about what she and he had done…

Finally, Puck was in sight. He had a black eye. Sabrina rushed up to him, almost dropping her tray. Almost.

"Oh, my god P-Robin! What the hell happened to you?"

"I hit on the cheerleader, Miranda Lime. Her boyfriend punched me and got away with it. What a fathead."

Sabrina was thinking more choice words, but decided to keep them to herself. Instead, she just glared.

"Robin, you are an idiot for flirting with a popular girl. But dude! Why'd you let him punch you? Where is he? No one hurts my friends…"

She looked for where the guy might be standing, but found nothing. Instead, she just led them to where Danielle was.

"Hey, Danielle! These are the friends I was talking about. Robin, with the black eye, and Wesley, with the purple hair."

Danielle's once friendly smile turned icy.

"Puck, I don't know, but I've met Wesley."

Wesley gave her a glare that looked a lot like Sabrina's famous one. Just when he was going to walk away, Sabrina stopped him

"Dude, what happened between you two?"

He really didn't want her to ask that question. There were only two things to do now… lie, or tell the truth. And the truth… it might seriously hurt her if she found out. So he decided to lie.

"Nothing. Just a bit of teasing in elementary school. She just can't forgive me."

He joked. While Sabrina was laughing, he gave her a glare that told the girl that she better not tell Sabrina the truth. She didn't.

"So, where are we going?"

Sabrina asked. Danielle's smile returned to her face.

"Are you ready to see? Well, come on."

She led the group into a storage area behind the stage. There were textbooks everywhere, but it smelled a lot better than the Cafeteria did, and there was a nice table of books. Sabrina laughed as she pulled over her chair. This was fun, but if they were caught, it would mean serious trouble… more trouble.

"Well, anyways, Sabrina, what did you do when the school had that gas leak? I mean… it exploded. We moved out after that crazy Heart lady because the mayor… but when Mr. White became the mayor, we moved back in."

Sabrina froze for a second. "Well, uh… we stayed in town… the mayor hates my granny, and my granny hates the mayor, so she had to stay, if only to bug her." And some other things, concerning a barrier… Sabrina thought to herself. "Anyways, we just watched TV, read books, hung out. It was… interesting."

Sabrina was wincing as her lie grew, looking at Puck for help. But he just gave her a smug look.

"And for a while, Robin here moved out on us. He moved into his girlfriend's house, and got her pregnant. But after he found out about that, he slipped out on her, and came back to us."

Sabrina laughed. Danielle and Wesley laughed, too, but their laughs on the subject were hollow. Because unlike Sabrina, they both thought that she hadn't been joking.

Lunch ended, and the rest of the day went by without any harm. Nothing happened, or at least, that they knew of. (Of course, Puck called her names for telling Danielle and Wesley what she did, but he knew that she had been joking. And he thought that it had been the end of it.)

After the last bell rang, Sabrina met Puck, Daphne and Red in front of the school. They waited for Granny Relda (Or rather Mr. Canis driving Granny Relda) to pick them up. While they waited, Daphne rambled about all of the new friends that she had made, and Red even piped up about a few boys that she talked about blushing, but Sabrina thought sounded just plain weird. She and Puck talked about Danielle and Wesley, since Puck had not succeeded in making a friend other than those two. He also talked about his theater class.

"They're putting on the play A Midsummer's Night Dream, and I'm going to try out. Not because I want to be all goodie goodie and try out for all the school things, but because I can't let some nerd playing me. They have to give me the role! I would be playing myself!"

Before Granny Relda pulled up, Danielle spotted them and walked over.

"Hey, guys. Are these your siblings? And Puck is coming over to your house?"

"Well, not exactly. Daphne is my sister, but Red is my adopted Sister. And P-Robin is adopted, too. Sort of."

Danielle raised her eyebrows to show she understood. Sabrina could see Daphne swell.

"Yey, Sabrina! You made a friend! My name is Daphne Grimm, and I'm a fairy tale detective."

She clapped her hands over her mouth. Since during the war, she had become used to saying it, she forgot that Danielle wouldn't be used to that stuff. Sabrina quickly racked her brain to think of a way to cover up for her little sisters' mistake.

"Um, yeah. That's a game she plays. She sure likes fairytales! Don't ruin the game for her, please."

Sabrina whispered in her ear. Danielle nodded, and played along, talking to Daphne in a way that made Puck and Sabrina both want to crack up.

Soon enough, Granny pulled up and all of the children spilled into the car, and waved goodbye to Danielle. They went home, Daphne still rambling.

** Well, I made this right after I made the last chapter. I hope this works for you, since I don't know when the next time I'm going to update is. (Well, actually, I'll update after the next review I get. Thanks! R&R! **


	6. Chapter 6: The Evil Meeting

** Sabrina ruins Puck's life**

** Chapter 6**

** I don't own the Sisters Grimm, so don't ask me if I do. It will only make me cry, since I don't. **

** Crazylame1: Thank you. Daphne is pretty funny. I don't think she's going to be in it that much, but I'll try to work her in whenever I can. **

** Noodles21: No, no she shouldn't have. **

** Thefinnyfreak: No, she probably wouldn't have said that about Puck, but it was crucial to my plotline that she did. So… yeah. Oh, and by the way, if you want to know what Danielle and Wesley are up to, you'll have to keep reading to find out. I hope I can make it sound as good on here as it does in my mind. **

** Also: A sorry goes out to Thefinnyfreak and Oah Ehm Ghee for using the characters that they thought would be used as Sabrina's friends as evil. Technically, they still are Sabrina's friends. They, unlike Bella, were not pretending.**

In a warehouse on the other side of town, many children sat. The leaders, one boy and one girl, were Everafters. The others were human. They were plotting… In the middle of the crowd, the people who were giving the commands stood two seventh graders.

One of them was wearing an oversized tee-shirt. The boy next to her had purple hair. Wesley and Danielle were the names that they went by in school.

For the other children in the room, (Wesley and Danielle were the oldest. Most of the others were fifth or sixth graders.) They were one thing: leaders. Magical, powerful leaders that would get them what they wanted. Little did they know the price that they would probably pay…

"People! People! Be quiet! We have to call role."

As the two leaders did that, all of the children quieted. If they did what the two wanted, they would be promised candy. (It was the best candy ever) But if they were loud… the two teens would punish them horribly.

After the two finished calling roll, they started changing back into their original shapes. Wesley's purple hair faded to a sandy blonde color, and then grew. He grew a bit taller, and more muscular, but his face was boyish. There was a faint glow around his body. Wesley was Peter Pan. Danielle, however, grew shorter. Her hair seemed to cut itself off to a pixie cut, and instead of black, it was blonde. And she was a lot shorter, now almost the size of a pen. The last change that went through her was that she grew wings. She, of course, was Tinker Bell.

Okay, I know you're thinking WHAT? So, to explain, here is what happened after lunch.

_Earlier_

After waving goodbye to Sabrina, Wesley walked back down the hall. He wasn't expecting the violent shove over to the side, in the girl's bathroom. But he recognized the girl who shoved him immediately. It was Danielle.

"Hey! I'm going to be late for class! C'mon, can't we talk about this at the meeting later?"

"No. We have to talk about this NOW. It was bad enough holding out in front of Sabrina like that."

"Fine. I decided to come to school here because I wanted to recruit for our army. We're going to need more people! Anyways, I thought you would like it. It lets me spend more time around you, babe."

Danielle rolled her eyes. She let him kiss her, but pushed away.

"Peter, I want a life OUTSIDE of YOU! I just… want to be my own person. With you around, that's not possible! Seriously, why else you I make this disguise?"

"Yeah, it's hideous."

Danielle slapped him in the face.

"That wasn't the point. And besides, what's wrong with this outfit? I think it looks cute…"

Wesley rolled his eyes. "Well, why didn't you just make a disguise that looks like you?"

Danielle rolled her eyes. He was so NOT getting the point! "I want a life outside of you. If this disguise looked like me, don't you think that people would tell me that all of the time?"

Wesley finally got it.

"Oh… sorry, Tink. But can I still come here? Sabrina is cool!"

Tink felt a twinge of jealously. But she shook it off. Wesley was HER'S! "Whatever. Just don't hang around me all the time. And whatever you do, DO NOT tell Sabrina our plan until we want her to join."

He nodded, and they walked off.

_Present Time_

The two teenagers, now in their true forms, looked at the crowd. They were going to be ready soon. It would only take a few more to do what they wanted… Tink fluttered over to the microphone, and yelled into it. It translated her bell voice into what her voice sounded like in her disguise.

"People! We will only need a few more people to do what we want. The barrier will be put back up, and this time, all Everafters will be sucked inside! And we will rule them!"

Peter nodded, and flew over.

"Other than that, the humans will be slaves. Other than, of course, you all. You will be almost royalty, sitting high up in fancy palaces. And no one will be able to stop us!"

There was a cheer as all of the little children pictured what their lives would be like. And, since they were telling the truth about letting them live rich, were right.

The plan was that they would utter a chant to trap all living Everafters back into Ferryport landing. (So there would be no escape) Peter and Tink figured that after taking the powers of some of the witches and warlocks, they would be so powerful that no one could stop them. Humans would be enslaved. The Everafters would be hardly any better off.

The children were important to the plan because of one thing: they needed many voices to shout the chant. And human children were easily manipulated.

After the rest of the meeting, when the children went home, Peter and Tink went up to their loft.

"No one will be able to stop us…"

Peter told Tink. She nodded, and they thought they were right…But they didn't know one tiny, insignificant detail.

The Grimms. Because Peter and Tink had arrived after the Everafter War, they didn't know anything about them. Earlier, when Sabrina asked if Wesley was an Everafter, his answer had been honest; he really didn't know what one was. He didn't know anything about Sabrina except for the fact that she was a nice girl. He thought that she would be as easily tricked as the others had been.

Not likely, Peter.

** How did you like that? I thought it might be a little game changer, but if it's too much, I'll delete it. Just tell me in the reviews what you thought about it.**


	7. Chapter 7: The first Week

** Sabrina Ruins Puck**

** Chapter 7**

** I don't own Sisters Grimm. But I own this fanfiction, and I guess that's as close as I'm ever going to get. DARN.**

** Thanks to Thefinnyfreak and Oah Ehm Ghee for being okay with me making their characters evil. Don't worry; it'll all work out in the end. Probably. MWAHAHAHAHA!**

Sabrina heard her alarm clock and jumped out of bed. That was mostly because she had grown to not have an alarm clock, so she could sleep in. Curse school! But at least she would get to see her new friends Wesley and Danielle again…

"Daph. Hey, we gotta get breakfast, cause today is a school day."

Sabrina tried to gently shake her sister awake. When it didn't work, Sabrina walked out the door, telling her

"Well, I guess I'll just eat all of the breakfast."

That got Daphne up and ready. To eat, anyways. The two girls headed downstairs and into the kitchen, where Granny Relda was cooking some bacon that had neon green veins. Sabrina did not want to know what it was.

After Sabrina and Daphne already got their plates, Puck wandered in the kitchen, rubbing his tired eyes. Sabrina eyed him.

"What's wrong, Puckie-poo? Didn't get enough sleepie-weepie?"

She joked in baby voice. Puck gave her a grown before he continued on to the table, eating his way through three piles of the weird bacon. Sabrina could hardly finish three pieces. "You guys are so gross. How can you eat all this?"

They ignored her, and she went upstairs to get her school stuff together. She changed into a green t-shirt with jean shorts, tying her blonde hair back in a pony tail. She walked back downstairs and saw that Daphne had gotten dressed in Overalls, Tee-shirts with cartoon characters on them, and shoes that light up when she walked. Puck was there, too, but he was just wearing his usual Hoodie and jeans combo.

"Dude, get cleaned up. We're going soon."

Puck looked at her in confusion. "I am ready!"

She rolled her eyes, waiting for her granny to drive her to school. After about ten minutes, everyone was piled in the car, with all their school supplies. They were off to school.

When they got to school, it was the same as yesterday. Granny Relda said goodbye to all four of them, Daphne and Red ran off in one direction, Puck and Sabrina in the other. That was probably going to be the same for a while.

Once the two children got into the auditorium, where all of the other children were seated, they looked for either Wesley or Danielle. It was Wesley's purple hair that they spotted first.

"Hey, it's the Grimms. How's it goin'?"

"Good, good. But Robin is a Goodfellow, not a Grimm."

"Oh, you mean like in A Midsummer's Night Dream? You have crazy parents, too? Oh, wow, I thought it was just me."

"Oh, you have no idea how crazy my parents are… why'd you think I moved in with the Old Lady? Well, other than free food…"

The conversation went on like this for a while, until Danielle showed up. She showed the little group some drawings, and they told her that they were good. She was nicer to Wesley today, Sabrina noticed… Hm…

At about five minutes to the bell, Wesley pulled Danielle off away from Puck and Sabrina's earshot. They waited for them to come back, but this is what they said.

"When are we going to recruit Sabrina and Robin? The sooner we get them to join, the sooner we will have our victory. We only need two more, and they seem like the perfect ones for the job."

"Well, we can't rush things. Hey! I know. Robin's trying out for that play, next week. If he's cast, we'll catch him all happy, and then we can get him to join. If he's in, Sabrina will follow, right?"

"But how are we going to make sure that he'll get in the play?"

"Anyone else who is going to audition for the same part will have to be bribed."

They nodded, and went back to the others. Sabrina and Puck thought nothing of their absence, in fact, they had just continued the same argument that they had been working on before they went away.

The week went on. Tuesday passed, then Wednesday, and Thursday, and then it was Friday. The first Friday of the year.

"Well it's almost time for the weekend!"

Puck cheered that morning. Sabrina laughed. It was only the first week, but Sabrina could see that the boy was counting down the days until school was over. She joked about it with Wesley. They laughed, and the bell rang. Sabrina hurried to class.

In English that morning, they started talking about the Summery of the book A Midsummer's Night Dream. Sabrina didn't have to pay attention, and Puck definitely didn't. They both knew the information, so why bother?

Science was fine. And then it was time for Spanish. The class she had with Bella. Every day so far, they had gotten into arguments, but since the teacher had been around, neither started physically hurting the other.

Walking into Spanish, she muttered "Hola" to her teacher, who said the same back to her. She took her seat behind Puck and diagonal from Bella. The class went as planned until the teacher left to use the bathroom. Teachers should never leave a room with enemies in it alone. Because there would be blood.

"Hey, frog girl!"

Sabrina said, turning to face Bella. The princess rolled her eyes, and the argument was on. But right when Sabrina was going to knock Bella upside the head, Puck got in between the girls. "Hey. You two are going to get us all in trouble. He might not even sit down, and I put a thumbtack on that seat! I want to see that prank work! So KNOCK IT OFF."

And for some strange reason, they did. And Mr. Jones did sit on the thumbtack, which sent Puck onto the floor in laughter. Sabrina watched with guilt. She should have warned her teacher…

Okay. That sums this chapter up. I really want some more reviews, so give me some? Please?


	8. Chapter 8: The Rumor

** Sabrina Ruins Puck **

** Chapter Eight: The Rumor Spreads**

** I don't own the Sisters Grimm. So… Don't remind me, alright? Really. **

** Hey, I'll still work on this until the end, but I was going to start a crossover Fanfiction for American Dad! And The Sisters Grimm. If you think this is a good idea (Or a bad idea), tell me in the reviews! No matter what, though, I promise that I won't forget this story. I'm having too much fun with it to do that.**

The next Monday rolled around all too soon for Sabrina's taste. She was loving the weekend, sleeping in, no teachers, texting Wesley and Danielle. She had helped Puck rehearse his lines, which Puck said he was doing not because he was actually wanting to be a good actor, but because he couldn't let some nerd play him in the play. And the auditions for A Midsummers Night Dream were after school that day…

"Hey! Don't wanna be late for the second week!"

Jake yelled. He was going to leave that afternoon for his next case, but for the time being, to say goodbye, he was going to drive them to school that week. Red came downstairs in a red sweatshirt with maroon jeans. Sabrina noted that the little girl looked a heck of a lot older than she had a year ago…

Puck was next. He had finally decided to take off the hoodie and jeans, and Sabrina thought that he had taken a shower. When she asked him about it, though, he only shrugged it off saying "Play…"

Daphne staggered in last. Sabrina looked at her sister and came to the conclusion that her sister had definitely gained weight. Hm… Sabrina decided that she would keep that to herself unless it got serious.

They children all raced to the car, where they drove to school talking and chatting. When they got to the school, they all said goodbye to Uncle Jake and ran off. Inside the school, Sabrina and Puck sat down next to Danielle, who was already there.

"Oh, hey you guys. Robin! You aren't wearing that hoodie!"

Sabrina laughed. "He must really want to be in this play. He actually studied, and took a shower! He hasn't done that since last year!"

They joked around for a while. When the bell rang, everyone was in a good mood. That didn't last very long…

English was horrible. For Puck, anyways…

They read A Midsummer's Dream for a while, but after that, the teacher let them do whatever they wanted. Sabrina read a book, "Percy Jackson and the Olympians." Puck wanted to talk to the other classmates, but when they saw him coming, they ran in the other direction.

One girl was reading To Kill a Mockingbird, and Puck walked up behind her.

"Hey. I'm Robin." The girl's eyes widened, and she tried to run away, but Puck stood in front of her.

"What's up? Why is everyone running away from me? What did I do?"

The girl was frightened, but she could see that Puck was not going to let her pass until she told him what he wanted to know.

"Well, you should know! What you did to your poor girlfriend… Getting her pregnant and then leaving her! Seriously, no wonder no one wants to be around you."

Puck suddenly realized what this was all about. Sabrina had told Wesley and Danielle that he had gotten his girlfriend pregnant… She had been joking around but they must have believed her! He was so stunned that the girl, Felicity Gilmore, got passed. She went over to Sabrina.

"Hey, Sabrina. Why do you talk to that freak, Robin?"

Sabrina laughed a bit. "Sure, he smells funny, and he says weird stuff from time to time, but… He's nice."

Felicity looked at Sabrina with a look. "You don't know what he did? Haven't you heard? Everyone's talking about it… He got his girlfriend pregnant…"

Sabrina had the same realization as Puck had. "Oh, no! I didn't think that anyone would believe that! It was a joke… and I only told Wesley and Danielle."

She seemed very freaked out by the fact that Wesley and Danielle had spread that rumor… She gasped.

"Oh my lord. That's not true. He never could have even done that… It was a joke. I told Wesley and Danielle a joke. I promise that it's not true. It must have turned into a rumor. Oh… no…"

Felicity gasped "I should have known that he would never get a girlfriend… And I'm so sorry for believing those lies about your friend. I'll tell everyone not to believe it."

Sabrina sighed with relief. One person down, probably a grade worth of kids to go… She walked over to Puck, but Felicity was already talking to him.

"Oh, my gosh, Robin. I'm so sorry for believing that lie… Sabrina told me the truth. Really, I'm sorry."

"Ah, it's okay. Rumors… Harsh."

They talked for a bit, and Sabrina went to continue her book that she was reading. At the bell, she got up and went to her Science class. Nothing happened. By third period, she was ready to go on with life. She saw Wesley in the hallway and walked up to him.

"Hey. 'Sup with you, 'Brina?"

"Well, I just heard an interesting rumor… Remember the other day, when I told you a joke that Puck got his girlfriend pregnant? Well, now all the school thinks that he really did! Who told them? You, or Danielle?"

"Woah, woah… That was a joke? I thought you were being serious… I told a few people… Oh, my gosh, Sabrina, I am so sorry that I started this… It's horrible. Do you think he's going to hate me?"

"I dunno. I already told some people that it wasn't true, and they believed me. Just keep telling people the truth."

Wesley nodded a goodbye to Sabrina, and they went their separate ways. Sabrina went in to the class room. She saw that Puck was already sitting in the classroom, holding ice to his arm. Sabrina ran over to the fairy.

"P-Uh… Robin! What happened?"

Puck shrugged. "I was talking to Felicity in the hallways before second period. Anyways, this weird guy walks up to me, and he punches me in the arm. He was all like 'Stay away from girls! After what you did to that girl…"

Sabrina patted him on the shoulder, which made Puck wince.

"We gotta end this this stupid rumor…"

Sabrina muttered.

**Well? Was this a better chapter than the last one? I hope that it was. The last one bored me, but I put it in there so it could lead up to this one. In the next chapter, Puck tries out for the play! I wonder if he'll get in?**


	9. Chapter 9: The Audition

**Sabrina Ruins Puck Chapter 9**

** The Audition**

** I don't own Sisters Grimm. Obviously, I am not Michal Buckley, so why would you even tease me with making me admit to that fact. **

** Thefinnyfreak: Be patient! I'm going to have the bad guys in there soon. But thank you for liking my story!**

** Noodles21: Yes, yes they are. **

** Tell me what you think of the possibility of a Sisters Grimm/ American Dad! Crossover. I think it seems like a good idea, but I want to know what everyone else thinks before I start it.**

Puck was nervous. The last bell for school had just ringed, and he was on his way to the audition. How many people would want to play him? What if he didn't get the part? It would be horrible to watch some other person be better at being Puck than he was himself…

As he got to the theater room, Puck paused for a moment. There were a lot of voices in there, so Puck expected the worst. But when he walked in, there were many people bunched around Demetrius and Helena, and people around Oberon and Titania. There were, in fact people bunched around every character except for Puck.

And he wasn't sure if that made him angry or relieved. But no matter what, he would be sure to get the part.

Of course, the reason why no one else wanted to play Puck was because Wesley and Danielle had bribed them into agreeing not to audition.

"Wow. We actually pulled that off. Robin will get the part. He'll be happy. He'll agree to join us, and get Sabrina to join, too."

Danielle told Wesley. Wesley smiled. "We'll just watch this, make sure that he doesn't mess up. That rumor might set us back a little bit."

They turned into their true forms and flew up, so they could watch, and wouldn't be seen. The auditions took a while, but soon enough, the teacher called out the last name: Puck. Robin walked up to the stage.

"Well, then Robin. Did you know that your name is the same as the character that you'll be auditioning for?"

Puck nodded, and the audition began. They started off with improv.

"Okay, I'll say a series of words, and I want you to answer immediately. If you don't, you might not get the part."

Puck nodded, and the teacher began.

"Peanut"

"Butter"

"Girls"

"Sabrina"

"Mud"

"Dirt"

"Water"

"Good"

"Computer"

"Website"

"Sisters"

"Brothers"

"Okay, good. Now, I would like you to recite a monologue from the play. You can read off of the script, but I want to hear character in your voice. Be Puck."

Puck grinned. The teacher had no idea how easily he could "Be Puck" He went over to the teacher, grabbed a script, and started reading.

After reading the monologue with amazing character, according to Mrs. Bleu, anyways. After all, he had said those exact words a long time ago. When he was done, everyone in the room clapped, and it was totally obvious that he was getting the part. But the last thing that he had to do was work with the character that was playing Oberon.

A burley eight grader walked in the room. He had broad shoulders and a surely voice. Puck thought that he would look hilarious with wings strapped to his back. A short girl with black hair and gothic clothes walked in behind him. She would be Titania? Wow… that was a miscast.

"Well, the last thing that you are going to do to prove that you deserve the roll is work with your fellow actors. Here are your scripts."

She handed scripts to each of the three children. "Now, read from this section to this section."

She pointed at areas on the script, and the students nodded. They started, and the big ape who was playing Oberon spoke, and the scene was played out. The big ape definitely reminded Puck of his father, while the Goth girl reminded him of his mother in a way that he wouldn't have thought possible. With the right costumes, both of them could pass for his parents.

"Wow! That was an amazing performance, and I think that all three of you deserve the parts that you have auditioned for. Robin, you will be playing Puck, Robert, you will be Oberon, and Tina, you will be Titania."

Tina seemed to smile a little bit at that remark, Robert pumped his fist in the air, and Puck wanted to do a lap around the room. Of course, that would reveal that he actually was a fairy, so he couldn't do that.

"You will have to provide your own costumes, and that means that I want you to bring wings. Please don't buy super expensive ones, but I don't want them to be made of paper. Okay? Thank you for your time, and see you on Thursday for our first rehearsal."

Puck smiled as he walked out of the room. He had gotten the part for playing himself! WOOHOO! He was going outside to wait for Canis to pick him up. And then… the creepy part happened. He was leaning against the wall when he heard a voice behind him.

"Hey, Robin. Good job getting the part."

Puck froze. He turned around to see Danielle and Wesley. They were in their human forms, but it was still just as bad.

"Um, how did you guys know about that? I didn't see either of you in there…"

Wesley smiled.

"Tina told us. She's playing Titania, which I suppose you knew. Anyways, we have a… proposal for you. Have you ever wanted to be treated like royalty in this stupid, tiny town?"

Puck shrugged. Sure, he had, but how could two mortals do anything about that?

"Well, then. You should join us in this. There are these things, Everafters. Story book characters. I know that you may find all of this pretty hard to believe, but they used to live in this town. In a barrier. The barrier was broken down, apparently, right before Danielle and I came. Of course, we are Everafters, too. I know this is impossible to believe, but you have to. I'll show you our true forms."

Puck wanted to run. He knew everything that this person was telling him was true, but… Who was this kid? Who was he really? Probably some ogre… And then the change began. When Puck saw their true forms, he growled. That made sense. His worst enemy was, of course, Sabrina's best friend. How… obvious.

"I am Peter Pan, the most amazing person of all time. And this is my girlfriend, Tink. We are going to bring the barrier back up, and we need more help to do it. And then, we will rule over all of the Everafters, and humans of this town."

Puck was frozen. But he had to act…

"No! Most Everafters moved out of this town, anyways, after the Everafter War."

Peter looked at Puck with a question on his face.

"How do you know? You are just a human, and there is nothing that you can do against us, but if you help us, you will be rich, live like a king above all of the Everafters and other humans. What do you say? Anyways, this barrier sucks ALL Everafters into the town. They will ALL be trapped this time."

Puck glared, and was tired of waiting for the old man to show up and drive him away. He had to get away from this kid. PETER PAN! He was more than just a stupid wannabe goodie-goodie. This kid was EVIL!

Puck popped out his wings and started flying. Would the two try to chase him down? Or would them let him leave? Puck wasn't sure, he wouldn't look behind. Only forwards. Once he got to the Grimm household, Puck collapsed on the mat. No one found him until Mr. Canis returned from trying to pick him up. He hadn't been there.

**Well? I hope you all like this, it's my best chapter yet. (That's what I think, anyways.) Anyhoo, no one has told me what they think of the American Dad/ Sisters Grimm crossover! PEOPLE, I NEED your OPINIONS!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Awesome Cliffhanger

** Sabrina ruins Puck**

** Chapter **

** I don't own Sisters Grimm, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, Twilight, or any other book series. Or TV series. Or movies. I really only own this Fanfiction, and a couple of other things. **

** Crazylame1: Yeah, I wanted them to seem sort of stupid for not noticing. It was so in their face… Also, yeah, I liked that part. I was going to write Girls, Boys, but I wanted it to be more Puckabrina like, so… yeah. Thanks for the review!**

** Noodles21: Thanks! And thank you for your opinion on the story! I'll tell everyone once I start it, maybe tomorrow or the next day. But it actually might take a while for the whole thing to come together. **

** SistersGrimmLover12: Thank you for liking my story. And I am writing my story right now! LOL**

Canis returned from the school, and he dreaded telling Relda that he couldn't find the boy. Right when he was about to go into the house, he stepped on something soft. He looked down at the mat and saw Puck lying there.

"Boy!"

He muttered, picking up Puck and carrying him inside. The whole family looked up in confusion, but Canis explained that he hadn't been at the school but in front of the house, knocked out on the mat. He also told them to let the boy be until he woke up.

About an hour later, Puck got up. He wandered into the living room, where everyone else was waiting for him. Eyeing them strangely, he looked at them. And then the memories came flooding back. With wide eyes, Puck went to sit down on a chair.

"Puck! Why were you knocked out on the mat?"

Granny Relda asked. "Well… I was flying home from school because there were these two Everafters. I was flying so hard that I passed out."

"Why were you flying from these Everafters?"

"They told me about an evil plan… They wanted me to join them! They planned on bringing back the barrier and sucking all Everafters into this town… so they can rule them."

Sabrina gasped. "Is the Scarlet Hand coming back?"

Puck shook his head. "No. The Scarlet Hand wanted the barrier down. Why would they suck themselves back into the town a get stuck there a second time? Besides, these Everafters didn't show up until the Scarlet Hand was ended."

Sabrina's brow crinkled, but she soon figured it out. "Wait. You mean… Peter Pan and Tinkerbell?"

Puck nodded, and Sabrina freaked out a bit. "They want to rule over Everafters and Humans? Seriously? Wait… how come we haven't seen them? A flying boy is a bit hard to miss."

"They have magical disguises. Oh, and that reminds me… you will never guess who they are."

"Who?"

"Wesley and Danielle! We have to keep our distance from them… they seem to be WORSE than the Scarlet Hand."

Sabrina glared. "No. Puck, no. I knew that you never liked them, but don't just say that Wesley and Danielle are evil. I will not believe that."

"Sabrina, look. He was chased from his school. I know that they're your friends, but maybe we should listen to Puck."

"Whatever. But Wesley was acting like an Everafter, and I asked him if he was one, and he said that he didn't know what one was."

"Evil people lie, Sabrina."

"Well, if he is Peter Pan, I could just insult him, and he would show his true colors immediately. I'll try tomorrow at school."

They agreed and went their ways. In the morning, Sabrina was nervous. What if Puck was right? What if her new friends were evil? Why did that always happen to her?

The ride to school was in an awkward silence. When Granny dropped them off, there wasn't the usual race to the building, but a slow walk. When they got to the school, there Wesley was, sitting at their usual table. When he saw Puck and Sabrina, he tensed. Puck gave him a glare, and he just pretended not to remember last night.

"Hey, Puck, good job on getting the part!"

Puck nodded in thanks, and Sabrina got into the conversation that she had played over in her head again and again last night. Wesley would turn out to be normal, and everything would go back to normal. She hoped.

"Hey, Wesley, I need a book for English class. Any suggestions? What's your favorite book?"

"Peter Pan."

Sabrina's heart dropped to her gut. She felt like crying already, but pressed on with her questioning.

"Oh, I hate that book. Peter Pan is such a knock off of Puck. He is so lame!"

Wesley's eyes flared. "How DARE you! He is the best literary character EVER! Plus, I've met Puck, and he flew away like a little bug… Oops."

Sabrina was now sure that Puck hadn't been making it up. And she was mad. For the second time in this town, her "Friend" had become a traitor!

"You're Peter, Wesley. And Danielle is Tinkerbelle."

Wesley froze.

"How did you know? And will you join us? I suppose if you know about me and Danny, you know about our… cause?"

"Yeah, and I know that you guys are absolutely insane! Why would you want to rule over Everafters? We're powerful!"

"We're? You're an Everafter, Sabrina? Take off your disguise! I need to see who you really are… You can help us!"

"I have no disguise! I was already Sabrina Grimm, but in the Everafter war, I became an Everafter. Anyways, there is no way on Earth that I would help you! NO WAY! I don't want to enslave the Everafters! I'm friends with Everafters! And anyways, you aren't getting away with this."

She lunged at Wesley, who flew out of the way. Scowling, Sabrina asked Puck to help her. Much to her chagrin, however, Puck picked her up Bridal Style. Once she pouched on him, they fought and fought. No one tried to pull them apart. In the end, Sabrina was released from Wesley's clutches, and she ran away. He was mad.

"Sabrina, I thought that we were friends! I thought that you would help me! But since you won't, I'm going to have to kill you."

Sabrina was backing away, but there was nowhere left to go. She was in the corner, at the mercy of the boy…

**Now THAT was a cliffhanger! Tell me what you think of that story! I'm getting really into it! Love? Hate? Neither? Both? R&R! **


	11. Chapter 11: The Fight

** Sabrina Ruins Puck **

** Chapter 11**

** I own nothing. Do I really have to say this after 10 other chapters of already saying it? Yes? Well, I don't own Sisters Grimm**

** Crazylame1: Where do you think? Sabrina is being cornered, he's about to swoop in and save her. Anyways, thank you! Your opinion means a lot. **

** Guest: THANK YOU! Woohoo! Anyways, yes, in the original book Peter Pan (OH! I forgot, I don't own that, either.) they are the good guys, but they could change sides, and plus, I thought it might be fun to use it. Thank you!**

_Sabrina was backing away, but there was nowhere left to go. She was in the corner, at the mercy of the boy…_

Just when Wesley was about to throw his first punch, Puck flew over his head.

"Hey! You! Kid! Get away from Sabrina, you freak!"

He started dropping glop grenades that had been in his hoodie. Wesley, AKA Peter, was distracted long enough for Sabrina to get away. She got out and stood next to Puck. Both of them eyed the boy, seeing if he would fly away. He tried.

"Oh, no ya don't, you little freak!"

Sabrina screamed. Puck chased him down, and the two boys fought in the sky. The entire school of students was watching. Most of them were motionless. A few girls passed out. It wasn't long before the teachers came in and saw all of it, the passed out students, Sabrina with a black eye and bruises all over her body, and TWO FLYING BOYS! Hey shouted threats at them, but nothing that any of the teachers said made them stop, until one of Wesley's punches connected with Puck's head…

The boy stopped flying. He fell from the air, from about twenty feet up, and crashed to the concrete floor. There was a collective gasp, and a few students ran to help, but Sabrina was there first. (It was strange, considering the fact that she was pretty far away from where Puck landed.)

His arm was at a strange angle. It was obviously broken. There were a few bruises and cuts from the fight, but those weren't the main issue. His wings had also been crushed on impact. Sabrina checked his pulse. He was alive… for the time being.

"Oh, my gosh… Puck… Please be okay. Please be okay."

The principal walked in the auditorium at that moment. He gasped at seeing the cut, bruised girl holding a boy with broken wings. The kid had been injured… badly. The third thing he saw was a boy with purple hair flying in midair.

"ALL OF YOU! Anyone who was not a part of this little… fight, go to your classes. You three… nurse. And once you're okay, my office!"

Sabrina wanted to point out that Puck couldn't walk to the nurse's office, but the Principal walked off before she could. Later, looking back on that day, Sabrina never knew how she got the strength to pull him all the way to the Nurse's office without help. But in the end, she did.

"Hello, ma'am?"

Sabrina called when she got to the infirmary. A thin man with a gaunt face walked into the room. Sabrina recognized him immediately… It was Ichabod Crane!

"Ma'am? Do you think I look like a woman?"

He asked. Sabrina quickly shook her head. "I'm sorry, Mr. Crane. I just thought… never mind. I guess you already talked to Wesley…"

"If you mean Peter Pan, I already cleaned his wounds. I would clean out yours next, but Puck here is in worse shape than you are…"

Sabrina nodded and sat down. She heard a few groans from Puck, and wanted to see what he was doing, but made herself stay seated. In about thirty minutes, Puck staggered in, his arm in a cast, his wings attached to metal wires that seemed to work in the same way as the cast. There were cuts and bruises on his face, but he looked one thousand times better than he had coming in.

"Puck! You're okay!"

Sabrina screamed happily. Ichabod nodded, and told Puck to lie down on the cot until Sabrina was finished. He then told Sabrina to follow him into the room.

Mr. Crane put disinfectant on Sabrina's cuts and gave her a bag of ice for the bruises. She thanked him and left, Puck following.

"Do your wings hurt?"

Sabrina asked. Puck nodded, and then shrugged. "Well, not as much as they did. But these wires make my whole back hurt, and I can't put away my wings. Everyone in the school is going to see them… Great."

"They already saw you fighting with Peter Pan in midair, and you're worried about the wings?"

Sabrina joked. After a slight laugh from Puck, there was an awkward silence. Sabrina was relieved when she saw the office.

"Ms. Grimm! Mr. Goodfellow!"

The Principal shouted. He was standing next to Wesley, who had a glare plastered on his face. They walked up to the other two, and all four of them sat in chairs in the Principal's office.

"Well, that was… interesting. I have to say, this is a first! Two boys fighting in midair… Anyways, I think that you should all know that you are expelled. I can't have this sort of thing going on at our school"

Sabrina's jaw dropped. Expelled? NO! Granny Relda would kill them…

"Mr. Brown, please, anything else. I have to go to school!"

"I'm sorry, Ms. Grimm, but you were in a fight. All three of you are not to be allowed at Ferryport schools ever again!"

Sabrina felt like crying, but she held back her tears. There were more important things than school… Peter and Tink were still going to try to take over all of the Everafters…

In about an hour, Mr. Canis and Granny Relda showed up to take them home. When Sabrina had thought that Granny would hate her forever for what she did, she was wrong.

"Oh, libeling! What happened? Was Puck right?"

"Yeah. Wesley is Peter Pan, and he even admitted to all of it. He started the fight, and I fought him at first, but then Puck took over. He got his arm and wings broken…"

They talked about what they were going to do the whole way home.

**Okay, I don't know how many more chapters there will be of this story, but I do know that it's coming to an end. Oh, no! But I have to wrap it all up, which could take a lot of chapters… R&R, everyone!**


	12. Chapter 12: Begining of the End

** Sabrina Ruins Puck**

** Chapter 12**

** I do not own Sisters Grimm. Really, people! Do you honestly think that I own it? Why would Michal Buckley be on fanfiction, writing stories for his own books? Seriously, people! Think!**

** Guest: Yeah, the next one was just filler. Sorry about that, but I had to put it in there…**

** Noodles21: Of course he is! He's Puck!**

Sabrina woke up to the sound of her alarm. She got all the way ready for school before Sabrina realized that she had been expelled yesterday. In a slump, Sabrina staggered downstairs, fighting back tears. A fight? How could she have been so stupid?

At the breakfast table, Sabrina looked at the plates in disgust.

"What is this stuff?"

She asked. Granny Relda smiled. "It's Ostrich Egg with Habanera hot sauce."

"Habanera? Isn't that the world's spiciest pepper?"

Sabrina asked in a panic. Granny Relda shrugged, and Sabrina sat down. "Hey, Daphne, say hi to all of my teachers for me… I won't be seeing them…"

Daphne gave her sister a sympathetic smile. "Sabrina, don't worry. You'll get to go back to school as soon as all of this is over, and your name is cleared!"

"Daphne, I wasn't framed. I really did get in a fight, but it was with an evil maniac! People should NOT be kicked out of school because they got in a fight with an evil maniac!"

Sabrina ranted for a little while, and everyone who was downstairs listened to her. After that, Breakfast went as usual… Except for the fact that everyone's mouth was on fire, and that Puck had yet to show up. Sabrina just figured that he was sleeping late, and didn't give it another thought.

After breakfast, Granny Relda and Mr. Canis went to go drop off Daphne at school.

"Sabrina, whenever Puck wakes up, tell his that his breakfast is in the fridge. Also, I have to run some errands, so \I may not be back for a little while. Okay?"

"Yeah, except for the part about breakfast. I think Puck might think it's my fault that his tongue gets burned out, unless I warn him…"

Granny laughed, and everyone walked out the door, leaving Sabrina alone at the house. (Well, Elvis and Puck were home, but Elvis was a dog, and Puck was asleep) She decided to do some research, and try to figure out where the hideout of Peter Pan and his gang were. Playing that sentence over in her head, Sabrina felt, in a strange way, like Captain Hook…

Hours later, Sabrina had figured out nothing. She groaned, but went downstairs. As much as Puck would hate it, she was going to make the stupid little fairy help…

Not even bothering to knock, Sabrina barged into Puck's room. After a few seconds of searching, she spotted him, but seeing what he was going made Sabrina make a double take. He was on his trampoline, surrounded by books.\

Running down the path, Sabrina panicked. There was no way on Earth that Puck would read by choice… he was being tortured.

"Hey, who are you, and what have you done to Puck?"

Sabrina called. Puck was still ignoring her, so she ran right up to the trampoline, vowing to sit there until he agonized her presence.

It took thirty minutes until Puck even said a word. And when he did, it was "YES!"

And that was when he noticed Sabrina.

"Oh, hey Sabrina. I just figured it out! Pan and his gang are in the Car Dealership about an hour from here! I did so much research… I think my allergies are breaking out."

Sabrina looked at Puck, whose face was broken out in hives. His eyes were also swollen.

"Oh my God, Puck, you look horrible!"

"It doesn't matter. We have to get to the Car Dealership!"

Sabrina thought it over. There was no way to get there other than on foot: Granny Relda was gone, as was Mr. Canis. Her parents were in the big city, And her Uncle was gone… An idea hit Puck.

"We could get Rip Van Wrinkle to drive us."

He suggested. Sabrina's face curled up in horror.

"No way! I am NOT going to get in that cab! It fell apart… NO!"

"Sabrina, our only other alternative is walking, and by then, Pan and his army could succeed!"

After a lengthy argument, Sabrina agreed to get Mr. Wrinkle. She called him, and he arrived. Sabrina really did not want to get into that car…

The ride took a long time, but for the most part it wasn't bad. Mr. Wrinkle only fell asleep four times, and he had bought a new car, so this one, at least was barely falling apart. Once they arrived at the Dealer, they paid Wrinkle and rushed inside.

From the outside of the building, no one would ever be able to guess that evil people plotting to rule over Everafters were inside. You would just drive by, thinking nothing of it. But if you were to go inside…

The inside of the building was filled with books, dim lights, and children sitting on the floor. In the middle of the room, Pan and Tink were floating around, making a speech.

"Children! We have been discovered by two nosy teenagers, Sabrina Grimm and Puck! We have to stop them! They are going to try to stop us, but they will never find our location! Start the chant!"

The group started murmering some strange words. Sabrina and Puck's hair flew towards the center of Ferryport Landing. They both were holding on for their lives as the chant tried to bring all Everafters back to the town… Before they could finnish it, though, Sabrina acted quick.

"Shut up! He's using you!"

That disrupted the chant, and the pulling sensation halted. But Peter urged them to start chanting again, and it begun again… What were they going to do? How could they stop them?

_**To be continued… **_


	13. Chapter 13: The Warehouse

** Sabrina ruins Puck**

** Chapter 13: Stopping the Madness**

** I don't own Sisters Grimm, and if you didn't realize that by now, you are a complete idiot. I've said it 12 other times…**

** Mini: Thank you! Also, yeah, I've been trying to work in some Puckabrina, but I really haven't found a place for it yet. This chapter is like, the second to last one, so I think if there's any Puckabrina, it will be in this chapter. Thanks for the review!**

** Izzy: Yeah, I| kind of wanted them to seem pretty dumb. Thanks for the review! I appreciate it! **

** G: Thanks**

** Crazylame1: thank you! I'm working hard to make the ending seem okay, the part that I always mess up, no matter what I'm writing, is the endings. **

** Noodles21: Yes, yes it was. Woohoo! I'm working on my cliff hangers…**

** Mini: I'm sorry, but my story just isn't being able to work in any Puckabrina. I'm super sorry!**

** Guest: Thank you! I think the school will survive, but the car dealership is going to be GONE! Dun dun dun… Oh, and I'm definitely making that American Dad/Sisters Grimm crossover. Everyone seems to think that it's a pretty good idea! **

** Guest: Thanks! I just noticed that there wasn't one, and I wanted there to be one.**

Gripping the pole that she was hanging onto, Sabrina tried to think up a plan.

"Puck, do you think that you could fly against the pole?"

Puck shook his head. He was being pulled way harder that Sabrina was… If he was like this, then some Everafters had definitely been pulled in.

"We've got to stop them! Otherwise…"

Sabrina did not want to voice the thoughts that had stricken her. If they were the rulers of all Everafters, then the two people who stood up against them would probably be the first to be killed.

"We've got to stop them."

Sabrina whispered. It wasn't to Puck as much as it was to herself. Usually, she would know that she and Puck could get out of this alive. He was strong, and she was smart. The perfect team… Unless they stood up to another one like it. And apparently, they were.

"Got any glop grenades?"

Sabrina asked. Puck nodded, and pointed his head at the hood of his hoodie. Sabrina winced as she let go of the pole, leaving her grip, and chance of bringing them down, in one hand. She grabbed a glop grenade and threw. It was a horrible throw. Only the closest kids were hit, but that was enough to stop their chanting, at least for a moment.

"Fools! We have to get rid of Sabrina Grimm! She is the one who'll stand between us and victory!"

A cloud of children ran at Sabrina. She tried in vain to fight them off, but there were too many. She knew that her efforts were useless.

"PUCK! It's up to you… distract them. Don't let them wi-"

Her voice was cut short as one of the children tied a gag around her mouth. Sabrina choked on the words she wanted to say, but couldn't get them out. The children went back to their seats, ready to start chanting again. Before they could, Puck threw a few glop grenades and ran over to Sabrina.

"Sabrina…"

He muttered, looking at the whimpering figure, laying on the ground. He looked around for something to cut the ropes with. It didn't take long until he spotted a shard of glass from one of the windows. It wasn't very sharp, but he had no other choice.

Puck worked based on priority. He cut the ropes on her arms first, in case she needed to grab onto something in order to keep from being pulled away. Second, her legs. Finally, he cut the gag on her mouth. She smiled weakly.

"Puck… thank you."

He smiled. Sabrina looked beautiful even in the weak light, but he snapped himself out of that thought. He could think about how beautiful Sabrina was whenever they stopped Pan.

"Yo! Peter!"

Puck called. He threw a glop grenade right at the leader's face, and since Puck had admirable precision, it connected. He laughed, and Peter growled. That was when Sabrina noticed something… He wasn't in Pan form. He looked like Wesley!

"Dude! Get him now! He can't fly away unless he's Peter!"

Puck's eyes widened with realization, and he nodded. Flying up to the stand where Peter was sitting, he started the fight.

Sabrina realized that it was the most epic fight that she had seen in a long time. Even without morphing into Pan –He didn't have time for that- Wesley was strong, and the fight was crazy. They walked down the stand on the stairs, punching and fighting. It seemed to be about then when Puck remembered his trusty wooden sword and took a swing at the other boy with that.

Pan looked at Tink, who threw him an identical wooden sword. The sword fight was epic. Sabrina found herself holding her breathe… Puck couldn't be hurt! No! She started cheering and screaming… It was like a sporting event, but more dangerous. One of Pan's hits connected to Puck's arm, but he seemed like he didn't even notice it.

It was about then that Sabrina decided to take action. She couldn't let Puck take that hit. It seemed to be more painful for her to watch than it was for Puck himself.

"Stop!"

She screamed. Both of the boys did as she commanded.

Sabrina wasn't honestly sure what she was going to do next. Puck looked at her in a panic.

"Well? Don't want to watch your boyfriend fight? I'll just continue my chant then."

The children started chanting again, and Sabrina realized that it was her fault.

"Grimm! You ruined it! I was keeping him from giving commands!"

They both grabbed onto a pole as the pulling went off again. Sabrina tried to think of a plan, but got none… Would they be doomed?

Lost in her own thought and self pity, Sabrina almost didn't hear the loud crash. Almost. But no one could miss it: a car had just driven into the side of the dealership!

Sabrina looked over and recognized the car at once. It was Granny Relda's car! Her Granny was here to save her! (Obviously, it had been Granny driving… the car was in the side of a building.)

Relda got out of the car with a smirk. Puck and Sabrina let go of the bar and ran over to Relda.

"How did you know we were here?"

Sabrina asked.

"Well, we came home, and neither of you were here. We checked everywhere, and eventually found Puck's research. Knowing you two, we decided to check it out."

Sabrina nodded, thankful that her granny had come to rescue them. They were in a lot of trouble if she hadn't shown up.

"Well, anyways, I would like to be the first to tell all of you that you're under arrest."

Granny informed them. Swineheart and Boarman walked in behind her, holding many, many handcuffs and growling.

Sabrina sighed. The whole thing was done. She and her family could go back to life as usual… without worrying about evil terrorists or plots to rule Everafters… Or so she thought.

"They're all Everafters."

Wesley shouted. "Start chanting!"

The chant began, and without knowing what was coming, Granny and the policemen were pulled to the wall, with no way of moving. The force was crushing them both. Sabrina wanted to scream, but if she did, she might make herself or Puck let go of the pole.

"Stop!"

Was all that Sabrina could manage, but it earned nothing from the boy. She stuggled, but it was no use. They were out of glop grenades. Daphne and Red would be at school for another three or four hours, so they would be no help. Granny and the policemen were being pressed against the wall, and they were using their chant. Surely this wasn't it?

The chant was all most done when Sabrina thought of a plan. She whispered it to Puck, who nodded. It could be their only hope…

"Wow, Puck, you are so much better than Peter Pan. Even in a moment where I'm about to die, I would so rather be with you than him!"

Sabrina screamed, way too loudly. Her plan was all based on the fact that from what she had seen, Wesley had a temper- and an ego. He may stop chanting because of this… if she was lucky.

She was. The pause lasted only a few seconds, while a few kids gasped and Peter shook wildly.

"Well, you're only right about one thing. You are about to die."

He told her. Sabrina saw her plan going south, so she kicked it up a notch.

"Oh, Wesley. You think that you stand a chance against us? Puck and I-we are the perfect team, after all, have taken down people much stronger than you. You're nothing."

"If you haven't noticed, Sabrina, we've already won."

She laughed, but leaned into Puck. "Now." She whispered, and Puck nodded. He ran at the boy, on his stand. Pan was taken by complete surprise, and fell… ten feet down onto the concrete. It was pretty much the same fall that Puck had taken, except for one thing. The landing. Puck had landed on his arm and wings, but Peter landed on his neck.

One of the children in the front row ran up to him and checked his pulse. There wasn't one.

"You killed him!"

Danielle screamed. She had stayed quiet until then, watching, taking it all in. But after seeing her boyfriend sprawled on the ground, she was infuriated.

She came running at Puck, who used his wings to fly out of the way.

As the fight raged on in the sky, the policeman and Granny Relda were handcuffing all of the children on the ground. Each one of them had their hands behind their back, waiting to be taken to Juvy.

Puck saw all of this, and brought the fight down to ground level. While Tink was concentrating on him, Relda snuck up behind and caught the fairy in a shoebox. Sabrina let out a sigh of relief. It was over… all over.

After making sure that all of the children were locked up, Granny, Puck, and Sabrina went home. They relaxed, something that they all deserved.

"Fighting crime is hard…"

Sabrina joked. Puck nodded in agreement.

"Hey, thanks for… saving my butt earlier today. I was acting really stupid."

Sabrina told Puck. He laughed, and looked over at Sabrina. There was an awkward silence, and Puck spoke.

"It was nothing. Really, everything worked out fine. It was both of our doing."

"We make a good team."

"Yeah, we do."

**Like? I'm going to have an Epilogue, but this is pretty much the end. But not all the way. ONE MORE CHAPTER**


	14. Chapter 14: Epilogue

** Sabrina ruins Puck**

** Chapter 13: Epilogue **

** I don't own Sisters Grimm. But, I do own this story, and it is finally done! Don't get me wrong, I loved writing it, but I'm sort of happy that I can start my Sisters Grimm/American Dad fanfic. Look for it soon! (Maybe before today is over!)**

** Ivy-D: Thank you for all of your reviews! I had a lot of fun writing this story, so I'm glad that everyone seemed to like it.**

** Crazylame1: Of course! I love Puckabrina, and my story isn't really Puckabrina, well, there was no Puckabrina, except for in like, the first chapter, so, I'm going to have fun with this one. ;)**

** Karatequeen78: Thanks. Yeah, Peter is kinda dumb in my story, huh? But since I sort of killed him off in that last chapter, the epilogue won't have any of him….**

** Isabella: Thank you so much! I've had a ton of fun with this, but unfortunately, this is the last chapter. Hope you had fun with my story!**

** Nis: um… What did I do? I really wasn't trying to make anyone mad… **

** Oh, and thank you to everyone who reviewed. Don't forget to check out my next story!**

_Three weeks later!_

Sabrina and Puck sat at the dinner table with the rest of the family. Granny Relda came back in the room.

"Sorry about that, Leiblings."

She apologized. "There was a little disturbance at the police station. Apparently, the convict we caught a few weeks ago was trying to escape. She didn't, but they really need to keep in mind that she can turn two different sizes. Human or tiny."

The rest of the family nodded, and continued with their dinner. After dinner, there was a phone call. Mr. Canis picked it up.

"Hello? Oh, yes. I'll put Relda on."

He handed the phone to Relda, who started talking.

"Hello? Oh, Jake! How have you been? You are? How was it? Oh, good… good… Anyways, why are you calling? Oh? Yes… You have? Well, Puck and Sabrina were expelled. Really? Well, he has seemed to get bored at home, but… Oh? Uh huh… Well, I suppose that… yes, I'll tell you. I love you, too, Jake."

She hung up the phone and bit her lip until they asked her what it was about.

"Well, Jake is coming to town soon… He decided to take Puck whenever he leaves. Didn't want him to get in too much trouble here."

Puck's jaw dropped.

"Wait! I want to stay here! I really don't want to travel the world right now… Please… Just let me stay…"

"Sorry, Puck, Jake was set in stone about it. Anyways, you HAVE been getting in a bit of trouble… You'll visit soon enough."

The fairy popped out his wings and flew away. It was clear that he was going to sulk for the rest of the night. They tried to go along as normal again, but Sabrina's thoughts kept wandering back to Puck. He was going to leave again in just a few days…

After everyone else was asleep, Sabrina decided to sneak downstairs to Puck's room. He had been in there since seven, but she was sure that he was awake. Even when he was sulking, Puck stayed up all hours.

Sure enough, Puck was lying on his back, looking up at the stars on his trampoline. He occasionally scratched himself; there were a few books around the trampoline.

She snuck up the path, and climbed onto the trampoline before Puck noticed her.

"Hey, Puck."

She whispered.

"Um… Hey."

"Are you sad about leaving? I don't really want you to."

"Well, I'm not that sad. I was just kinda… getting used to being here again. I'll visit eventually. You know…"

They were quiet for a few minutes, and Sabrina started talking again.

"Well, if it were up to me, I would like you to stay… You haven't been that rude lately, and the pranks stopped."

"Have you been in your room today… Never mind. Just go back to what you said before."

Sabrina was surprised to feel a hand reach out and grab hers. She looked down and saw that it was Puck. She smiled a little bit, and was glad that it was dark. She was sure that she was blushing redder than a fire truck.

There was a long time while the two teenagers looked at the stars. Sabrina was going to say something about a few times, but she didn't want to ruin the moment.

Sabrina didn't know when she fell asleep, but in the morning, she woke up on the trampoline. Not wanting to face the embarrassment of Puck remembering last night before she had to, Sabrina snuck out of the room.

Later in the afternoon, Uncle Jake came back.

"Hey, guys! Brina! Puck! Heard that you guys got expelled from school… What was that all about?"

Sabrina shrugged, muttering "Fight…" Jake laughed and gave her a hug.

The next few days went by pretty fast. Red and Daphne decided to stay home from school for the days that Jake was there, which wasn't very long. On the Friday of that week, Jake and Puck were at the front door, ready to say their goodbyes.

Everyone hugged them goodbye, and Sabrina pulled Puck away from one more moment of privacy.

"I'll miss you, Puck."

Sabrina smiled weakly. Puck smiled back, and they stood in a n awkward silence for a few moments.

"Bye, Sabrina. I'll miss you, too. And I promise that I'll call you more this time."

They walked back in to the living room, and said the last goodbyes. Sabrina watched the car until it was just a dot on the horizon, and then nothing. She gave out a sigh, and went up to her room.

Back downstairs, Daphne was sitting on the couch with Red.

"Great…" Daphne muttered. "Now she's going to be all mopey again."

**And that's the end of that story. Hope you liked! Chick out my next story! **


End file.
